Live and let tyde
by ZImmermandana
Summary: Can Rage, Hollow and co save the day!
1. Live and Let Tyde Part 1

Live and let Tyde

Rage is currently tied to a chair in the middle of a huge evil compound. Hollow, vows to save him, he doesn't know who they are or why they captured Rage, but Rage was his friend.

Big Evil Villain- MUAHAHA, With RageGamingVideos captured, i can figure out my own recipe for the evil creatures that you create at your factory-

Rage- That's easy, they're called fishspiders, you know your name is Big evil villain, i'll call you Bev for short.

BEV- Fishspiders you say? Hmmm interes- WAIT A MINUTE, NO, NOT BEV!

Rage- I have a group of friends you know, that will destroy you.

Bev- YOU?! Friends?! Destroy me?! AHAHAHA HOW?

Rage- One of them's Batman, 2 are basically ninjas at worms, one that will fire punch you into the sun, one's a hacker, one is fun to be around and the last one is Welsh, be afraid.

Bev- and what do you do?

Rage- i make puns

Bev- Well i know why i came here, i will now leave, GUARDS!

Bev walks out followed by 6 guards

Outside the compound

Hollow-Why am i doing this?

Narrator- It's for the good of the story! and Rage is your friend! Now shush and get going!

Hollow- Fine...asshole, y'know...he sounds familiar... A strange foreign tone...

Narrator*putting on best disguised voice* I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, COME ON HOLLOW GET GOING

Hollow approaches the edge of the compound through the bushes.

Hollow- How the hell am i going to get in there? Oh wait...I'm batman...

Hollow sneaks out of the shadows behind two guards blocking the main entrance.

Guard 1- Hey? Did you hear that Rage won the worms championship again? He's a great player!

Guard 2- I don't know, i quite liked Peace, myself, i fancied him to win it, Rage hadn't had to play a game all tournament!

Guard 1-Because he won the last tournament! It's a perk!

Guard 2- Peace deserves the win.

Guard 1- Does not!

Guard 2- Does so!

Guard 1- Does not!

Guard 2- Does so!

Hollow- (in a really deep voice) You're both wrong

Guard 2 and Guard 1- Huh?

Then Hollow emerges from the shadows, grabs the guard's (conveniently silenced) gun and shoots them both dead before they can say any more (there was also some crazy kung fu shit thrown in)

Hollow- RobertConnely03 bitches

Hollow then disappeared into the compound

Hollow- I'm on my way Rage.

Hollow enters the compound having taken a guard disguise, a key and the gun.

Hollow- I really hope that i can meet with someone soon, otherwise this fanfic is gonna be boring as shit.

Soon after shadowing behind buildings for 45 minutes, Hollow finds himself at the centre of the compound

Hollow- I hope air support arrives when i need it and the reason i haven't mentioned them so far is so that they can't fuck up in a short space of time, well they can, but i hope they don't.

Hollow looks around the centre of the compound for a while until he comes to a big room with no windows and a heavy, locked, metal door.

Hollow- Rage has GOT to be in there

Rage- am i really CAPTURING your interest? Because i'm your captive? Hahahaha!

Guards 3 through 20- SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR PUNS!

Hollow- yep he's in there alright...  
How am i going to get through that door and kill that many guards?

After many intense thinking seconds Hollow came to a solution

Hollow- i really hope this works

Hollow places a large explosive charge on one of the thick stone walls.

Hollow- SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA

Hollow shoots the detonation charge,thinking himself a cross between Rambo, batman and McGuiver, suddenly the entire right wall of the room explodes, sending people left and right but Rage miraculously staying on the chair.

Rage- Took you long enough man, that was an EXPLOSIVE entrance though so i'll give you style points

Hollow- Shut up moron and let me untie you

Hollow unties Rage

Rage- I'm feeling really ropey

Hollow- Enough of the puns asshole

Rage- Hey man chill, but i do need to warn you

Hollow- Why?

Rage- That giant explosion you caused will have attracted all the guards in the-

Just as Rage says that about 100 guards appear and are pointing rifles at them

Rage- Shit

Hollow- What he said, c'mon air support don't fail me now!

Rage- What air support?

Hollow- I had a whole thing planned, with a helicopter and everything!

Rage- Woah man, you really went all out man, shame it didn't work

Hollow- i left Tyde and Evanz to it

Rage- Oh that explains a lot

Rage and Hollow both start laughing, standing back to back as the guards edge closer

Hollow- Well this looks like the end buddy

Rage- I wouldn't say that at all

Hollow- Why?

Rage- You'll find out in about 3...2...1...now

Suddenly out of nowhere there are battle cries as Peace and Zaheen, accompanied by Juke sprang into action and started destroying the guards, Peace and Zaheen both swinging from ropes and dropping grenades, firing bazookas and even throwing a sheep or two as Juke threw fire punch after fire punch to one hit KO a lot of them.

Rage- That's why

Hollow- How did you-?

Rage- No time! Start murdering!

Rage charged at the guards at full sprint (he didn't have all his camera stuff in his pockets this time so he didn't look like a retarded old man.

Rage- Peace! Zaheen!

Like clockwork, Peace and Zaheen (still being badasses) passed rage two holy hand grenades as he ran, rage set the timers to three seconds each and jumped into a crowd of guards while Hollow found a shovel and a girder to start bitching himself a hole.

Rage- AHHHHHHH ZABENNYAAAA

The crowd of guards exploded with an almighty bang as Rage emerges the other side, while Hollow puts down a turret and teleshields, and for effect starts playing badass music.

The remaining guards run for their lives barely faster than the homing missiles Peace and Zaheen had thrown, while Juke and Rage were clearing up the rest with a couple baseball bats.

Juke- How did we get baseball bats? And why is all combat in this worms related?

Rage- Don't question it Juke

Narrator- Yeah Juke, don't.

Rage- Who is that?

Juke- And why haven't acknowledged he's here narrating yet?

Narrator- DON'T QUESTION IT

Rage- Alright, person alive count, us 5, them a hell of a lot less than that.

Hollow- Is...is it over? *hollow emerging from his bitch cave of solitude*

Suddenly a helicopter is heard in the distance, Peace and Zaheen instantly point both their bazookas at it.

Rage- Potshot!

Hollow- No! Peace! Zaheen! That's our air support out of here! It's Tyde and Evanz!

Rage- DO IT DO IT NOW!POTSHOT! POTSHOT!

Peace- *lowering his bazooka* fiiine

Zaheen- Dammit

After the chopper had landed and several spouts of "get to the choppa" from Rage, the 5 man team climbed in the helicopter and started to take off.

Hollow- By the way guys, what the hell took you so long? I nearly died!

Rage- Shut up you little bitch, you were never in danger, there was no water rise, despite your constant crying.

Hollow- It wasn't a bitch it was a strategic retreat...

Peace- Into a hole...

Zaheen- With a turret...

Rage- And a teleshield...

Hollow- OK I GET IT SHUT UP, Evanz, Tyde, What took you so long?

Evanz: We were struggling about which vehicle to take, i wanted to take the B20 Ew bombers but Tyde said it wasn't necessary.

Rage: Wait, do you have ALL the aircraft from that minecraft mapstravaganza episode?

Tyde: Yep and a few extra, courtesy of Spud

Rage in a Scottish accent- Good old Spud Mclor!(yes that's how he pronounces it)

Evanz: So eventually we decided on the Peace and Zaheen ultimate agile stealth attack chopper

Peace- Cool! This is ours!?

Evanz- Yep, got cupholders and everything :)

Hollow: Can we get back to base already?! I haven't had some tea since i was bitch- I mean since my strategic retreat

Rage- you had tea in there!?

Hollow- Yep

Rage- Well, i guess you have "strategic retreating" down to a-

Hollow- Don't say it...

Rage- "T"

Hollow- I hate you

Rage- If i don't make a pun at least 600 times a day i'll die

Hollow- Well if i don't get some tea soon, i'm gonna die!

Evanz- Quit Whining! This thing is hard enough to fly without you two moaning at us

Tyde: Yeah guys c'mon, this is hard

Rage- That's what she said

Evanz- fuck you SO hard right now

Rage- She said that as well

And so the attack stealth ultra agile Zaheen and Peace copter flew off into the night, headed for the base, so they can figure out what the hell is going on and what they need to do.

Who was trying to kill Rage?  
What kind of badass weapons and vehicles had spud made?  
Were the entirety of the group going to go on a montage?

FIND OUT IN PART 2

This is an OliJCarpenterStory


	2. Chapter 2

Live and let Tyde p2

Rage and co. are now arriving at Batsheep, the base at which the 7 decided to stay, Rage was whining that he couldn't go to his south branch of FishSpider Industries but everyone agreed that they didn't want anyone to risk dying just getting inside, so instead they went to Hollow's and Evanz's base.

Hollow, Tyde and Evanz decided to give the others the tour:

Hollow- Those are the turrets and the garage for the mechs and-

Rage- Why do you have mechs and turrets?

Hollow- I'll be honest, i was expecting an invasion from you and your company, i built up defences

Rage- WHAT?! No! I'd never do such a thing! C'mon man, we good!  
*Rage scrunches up some paper behind his back conveniently labelled "Hollow's weaknesses"

Evanz- These will be your rooms, Rage on the other side is your dungeo- i mean "room"

Everyone but Rage- Yay!

Rage- Mumble mumble dungeon i'll dungeon you wait til i get my mech-

Hollow- You say something Rage?

Rage- No? No nothing at all

*Rage continues to pull Aylia out of his pocket*

Rage- One day Aylia, you and I will rule the World! You and me Aylia... You and me... We'll show 'em, they'll see THEY'LL ALL SEE

Hollow- Has she been here the entire time?

Rage- Yep, in my pocket, she never leaves my side!

*Suddenly Aylia jumps out of Rage's hand and brutally attacks Evanz*

Evanz- ARRGGHHH GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP

Rage- What the! ? Aylia, no stop  
She's never done this before!

Tyde- Seriously man, what the actual fuck

Juke- Maybe i can soothe her with my voice...

Rage- Aylia! Down girl! Sit! Errrrm stay!

Hollow- She's not a dog retard

Rage- i taught her SOME tricks y'know!

Hollow- You can't teach a lizard tricks Rage

Rage- Can too, i have.

Hollow- Can not

Rage- can too

Evanz- She's RIPPING MY FACE OFF!

Hollow- Can not!

Rage- Can too!

*And so, Hollow and Rage started to argue for precisely 5 hours over whether or not it's possible to teach a lizard tricks while You can hear distant sobs from Evanz as Aylia finally stops clawing at him and returns to Rage's shoulder*

Evanz- KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM MEEEEE!

Rage- I have no idea why she did that, she really doesn't like Evanz

Juke- Maybe she has a deep dislike to Farmyard animals...

Evanz- I AM NOT A SHEEP *still sobbing*

Rage- It's OK man, I'll keep Aylia away from you from now on, but, c'mon it's hilarious how you got beat up by something 30 times smaller than yourself.

Evanz- BEAT UP? She Almost killed me?!

*Rage proceeds to show his human side...for once and gives Evanz something that was never given to him...a hug*

Peace- Holy crap!

Tyde- No way

Zaheen- ...

Juke- Mother of god...

Narrator- Ho-Ly- Shit

Hollow- I've seen enough fanart and gay fanfics to know where this is going...

*Rage and Evanz instantly part*

Rage- What the fuck are you talking about? Ha! You've read gay fanfiction.

Hollow- So?

Rage- errmm...

Hollow- is there a problem with anybody being gay Josh?

Rage-*mumbling* no...

Hollow- You can fuck a bridge, a car, King Kong, a lightsaber for all i care!

Juke- Ouch, that would hurt

Rage- Ok! Subject change!

*So the subject was changed, Yet Hollow went on*

Hollow- A train, a mop, a computer, a pair of fucking curtains, as long as you're happy and consenting, i don't give a shit, neither does anyone else.

Rage- (halfway through a tangent) and so i said, now you're thinking with portals!

Juke- Ahhh i get it

Evanz- Very clever...

Hollow- a wardrobe, bed, a t.v., a giant marshmallow, a manakin, a can of deodorant, a sofa, a streetlamp...

*And so Hollow went on*

*It is now 4 days after the arrival of  
the crew at the base, Rage and Hollow (also the rest) are sat at a table looking at a plan sheet, with all the information and are trying to think up a plan of action*

Hollow- So, who is this guy?

Rage- No clue, i just know he's a big evil villain, i nicknamed him BEV for short because it annoyed him

*Rage continues to make a very smug and laughter-filled face*

Hollow- That's all well and good but, we don't know who he is, we don't know WHERE he is and we don't know what he wants...

Rage- No, he said he got what he wanted when i was captive back in the last chapter

Evanz- Ha! BEV...

Juke- How did you even get captured anyway?

Rage- I don't know, i'll only know if the author creates a prequel showing how i got captured, unfortunately, i think he's currently FAR too lazy to do so.

Narrator- That's enough author bashing!

Rage- Is this guy just always there?

Hollow- Never mind, let's not focus on authors and strange foreign narrators, why did he say he got what he came for?

Rage- Because he got what he came for foo'

Hollow- What did you SAY to make him SAY that moron

Rage- Harsh man, he asked me what my evil creations were and what two things they were mixed together as.

Hollow- Your fishspiders?

Rage- Yes, that's what i said

Hollow- Facepalm, WHY exactly did you tell him that?

Rage- He had knuckle dusters man, i need to protect the beautiful face that is me, i guess we're gonna have to KNUCKLE DOWN

*tumbleweeds*

Hollow- Asshole *sips tea*

Evanz- Really man? At time like this?

*Juke, Peace and Zaheen say nothing but all shake their heads*

Hollow- Anywaaaaaay... We so basically in order to find out what this guy wants, we need to wait for him to attack...greeeaaaaaaat...

Peace- Fuck

Evanz- What he said

Hollow- Ok, we're gonna need a battleplan, Tyde, Evanz, what do we have in means of defense?

Tyde- well, we have the two defense turrets and the anti aircraft system, the mechs are more offensive, but we could use them,plus all the vehicles Spud and Curaxu made for you. (Spud needed some help)

Rage- OOOOOOOO whathaveigotwhathaveigotwhathaveigotwhathaveigotwh athaveigot?

Tyde- Calm, bow if you'd like to follow me...

*the crew follow Tyde into a colossal hanger*

Spud- We built this all in survival on ultrahardcore with only one hand and only one eye open

Curaxu- Also, not eating until it was finished

Hollow- And how long exactly did this take?

Spud- About 3 and a half months, non stop

Rage- Fucking hell...

Curaxu- We like a challenge

Tyde- Guys, show 'em what you've made

Narrator- Find out NEXT TIME ON LIVE AND LET TYDE

All- WHAT THE FUCK?!

Rage- C'mon! Dick author! I wanted to see what i have!

*and so Rage started to scream like the man baby he is until he passed out*

Find out what happens next time!

Part 3 soon!


End file.
